johngreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Abuse filter log
15:21, December 17, 2015 Kuzura (wall | contribs) unblocked Kuzura (wall | contribs) (Do not abuse your VSTF rank, by blocking a FANDOM helper!) * 14:45, December 17, 2015 Wikia (wall | contribs) changed block settings for RaindeerRaindeer (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 2 days (enhanced autoblock enabled) (Automatically blocked by wikia.) * 14:36, December 17, 2015 Sannse (wall | contribs) blocked RaindeerRaindeer (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled) (Blanking pages) * 14:23, December 17, 2015 Sannse (wall | contribs) deleted page User:RaindeerRaindeer (Housekeeping) * 13:36, December 17, 2015 Jr Mime (wall | contribs) changed block settings for Kuzura (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of Wed, 16 Mar 2016 16:05:04 GMT (Lets see how you like it. You want to start flipping out on me for no reason, because you can not take a damn letter? Get out of this wiki. Do not worry, it is only two months until you can come back. Merry christmas b****) * 16:05, December 16, 2015 Jr Mime (wall | contribs) blocked Kuzura (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 months (cannot edit own talk page) (Lets see how you like it. You want to start flipping out on me for no reason, because you can not take a damn letter? Get out of this wiki. Do not worry, it is only two months until you can come back. Merry christmas b****) * 13:52, December 17, 2014 Kopcap94 (wall | contribs) deleted page User blog comment:Ipaintedafish/Paper Towns as a movie!/@comment-Barbadoser-20141217133718 (Spam) * 21:10, June 24, 2014 Asnow89 (wall | contribs) deleted page Talk:Welcome Guide/@comment-98.119.204.138-20140622070024 (content was: "please contact me at tffbr@yahoo.com. It is very important inre: my 12 year old daughter Gracie. It would make her world a happier place. Thanks, T..." (and the only contributor was "98.119.204.138")) * 16:00, June 16, 2014 Ipaintedafish (wall | contribs) blocked 113.100.47.63 (wall) with an expiry time of 6 months (cannot edit own talk page) (Removing content from pages) * 15:26, June 16, 2014 Ipaintedafish (wall | contribs) protected "John Green Wiki"‎ ‎edit=sysop (indefinite) ‎move=sysop (indefinite) (hist) * 20:21, June 9, 2014 Asnow89 (wall | contribs) deleted page Quentin “Q” Jacobsen (Deleted to make way for move from "Quentin "Q" Jacobsen") * 20:19, June 9, 2014 Asnow89 (wall | contribs) deleted page Quentin “Q” Jacobsen (Deleted to make way for move from "Quentin Jacobson") * 23:19, May 22, 2014 Asnow89 (wall | contribs) deleted page Category:Looking For Alaska (content was: " " (and the only contributor was "Ipaintedafish")) * 21:31, May 16, 2014 Asnow89 (wall | contribs) deleted page The Fault in Our Stars (Deleted to make way for move from "The Fault In Our Stars") * 22:45, December 9, 2013 CreateWiki script (wall | contribs) protected "File:Favicon.ico"‎ ‎edit=sysop (indefinite) ‎move=sysop (indefinite) ‎create=sysop (indefinite) (Part of the official interface) (hist) * 22:45, December 9, 2013 CreateWiki script (wall | contribs) protected "File:Wiki.png"‎ ‎create=sysop (indefinite) (Part of the official interface) (hist)